


Missing Fic

by felicitymichelle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bombs, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicitymichelle/pseuds/felicitymichelle
Summary: Missing Teen Wolf fic. Stiles centric. Set post-nogistune.





	Missing Fic

A fic where the pack get back to the loft after maybe going to the movies or going bowling? Allison, Erica, and Boyd may be in it but I can’t quite remember. Theres a trip wire and someone, maybe Isaac? steps on it but Stiles has memories from the nogitsune and is able to disarm the bomb but not without like taking a huge risk?? It’s been forever but it was a really good fic and I’ve been looking everywhere for it.


End file.
